


One Life For Another

by wickedgal08



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Possession, mentions of Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgal08/pseuds/wickedgal08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what I think should go down between Stefan, Caroline and Nadia next episode. Caroline confronts Nadia about Katherine possessing Elena, and Stefan tries to appeal to Nadia's better nature. Will they have any luck persuading her to help get Elena back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Life For Another

Caroline attempts a reasonable approach, her hands outstretched, eyes wide, imploring, as they lock with Nadia’s, who remains unmoved by their whole plan. 

"Please," she speaks, genuine fear and a guttural ache for her best friend lining her voice. "You can’t do this. You can’t keep Elena trapped inside her own body. It’s not fair!"

"Let’s not talk about fair when we talk about my mother," Nadia snaps, her voice cold, her eyes glazed with a layer of ice nothing seems to be able to thaw. "She’s had a terrible life. Why shouldn’t she be able to start again?"

"Because it’s not her life to have!" Caroline explodes. "God. It’s Elena’s body, Elena’s life, and Katherine has always been jealous of her, of what she has. I’m not a big fan of the whole jumping-into-other-people’s-bodies plan, but the fact it was Elena, out of everyone else in the entire world, Katherine chose to jump into, should give you some warning right there that she’s doing this out of spite, not just to save her own precious life.”

Nadia barely bats an eyelash at Caroline’s rant. She chooses instead to look at Stefan, who stands there, two emotions warring across his face - disgust and pity. 

"You don’t have anything to say?" she quips, giving him a quick once over with her eyes. "Your girlfriend seems to be doing all the talking here."

"I know I can’t reason with you," he says quietly. "You’ve searched for centuries for your mother, and now you have her in your life you’re not going to let her go, and I get that. But by keeping her alive, you’re taking away someone else’s life. A girl who has been through just as much hell as your mother. She’s someone’s sister, someone’s best friend," he momentarily closes his eyes before adding, "my brother’s girlfriend - the love of his life to be accurate. Is it worth it, really, to have your mother back at the expense of another girl?"

Nadia shifts, showing the first signs of discomfort since this interrogation began, but she doesn’t budge.

"Now this little charade is up, we can finally leave town," she says quietly. "I never wanted her to stay here - it was too risky - but she insisted. If you let us go, now, I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you all again. That’s the best I can do."

"UGH!" Caroline near enough screams, finally losing her temper, flying across the room to slam her up against the wall. "Let Elena go or so help me GOD, I will end you."

Nadia is swift with her physical rebuttal, instantly twisting around before slamming Caroline to the ground, digging the heel of her shoe into her throat. Stefan is quick to react, but she pushes him away, eyes alight with anger.

"I cannot lose my mother. What part of that don’t you idiots get?"

"So move her into someone else’s body!" Caroline yells. 

"It’s dangerous for travellers to move from one body to the next. It’s not exactly impossible, but there are so many things that can go wrong. Katherine could refuse to leave. The spell might send her somewhere else…"

"But there’s still a chance you’ll get her back," Caroline implores, tears streaming down her face, her composure long shattered in the wake of realising she’s on the cusp of losing Elena forever.

"Not a chance I’m willing to take," Nadia murmurs, an apology spreading across her face momentarily before she hardens and her ice queen exterior is back in place. "I’m sorry."

She disappears before either one of them can catch her. Caroline turns to Stefan, a look of despair on her face.

"We’ll get her back, Caroline," he assures her. 

"We need to fill Damon in on what’s going on," she replies. "Maybe knowing the truth will induce some rage in his bones for him to go after to her and torture her until she agrees to help us get Elena back."

"Torture?" Stefan picks up the key word with interest. "Really?"

"There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to get Elena back, Stefan," she confirms. "And I just feel horrible that we didn’t see the signs sooner."

"Katherine knows Elena. She knows how to play her." Stefan pinches the ridge of his nose, pained by that fact. "That doesn’t excuse the fact we failed her anyway, but it just goes to show how ruthless Katherine really is."

"What if she’s gone forever? What if they skip town and leave forever?" 

Stefan grips Caroline’s hand tight. “Then we’ll find her. No matter how long it takes. We’ll find her and bring her home.”


End file.
